Kaoru's Real Past
by amisha
Summary: Kenshin couldn't take Kaoru with him coz he couldn't protect her, and destroy shishio at the same time. But Kaoru is really angry coz she is fed up with Kenshin always thinking she can't protect herself, and now she will have to tell him her real past, an
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: I am not a weak link!! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Flashback}  
  
Kaoru was waiting for Kenshin. She knew that Kenshin would come coz; he promised that he'll come to watch the fireflies with her, and he never breaks a promise.  
  
"Miss Kaoru!!" said Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, I knew you would come". Said Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I am sorry. But I have decided to go to Kyoto, because I have to save Japan, that I do." Said Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru's body went numb, when she heard him say that, and she just couldn't move. Tears started falling out of her eyes. That time she just couldn't think.  
  
Just then, Kenshin hugged her, and started saying "Miss Kaoru, Thanks for everything. I know what you're about to ask, but no Miss Kaoru you can't come with me its really dangerous, and you are a great fighter but wooden sword will be no help. It will just get you into more trouble, that it will." Said Kenshin.  
  
'Wooden sword will be no help, but what about my skills.' Kaoru thought. 'Only if he knew my past, but I can't tell him, well I can but I am numb and can't even move my lips.  
  
"Goodbye Miss Kaoru" Said Kenshin and left.  
  
{End of flashback}  
  
From that day, Kaoru is ill, and only one thing she keeps repeating in her mind is, if only he knew my past.  
  
"That's it!!!" Kaoru yelled. You can hear her yell in the whole town. Just then Sano, Megumi and Yahiko, came in and saw Kaoru packing her clothes.  
  
"What's the packing for Jou-chan?" They all asked.  
  
"I am going to Kyoto, and prove to Kenshin that I am not a weak link, and tell him my real past so, he won't think of me a girl who can't protect herself, and always needs someone to protect her." Kaoru said as if she hates people thinking of her as a weak link.  
  
"What past Jou-chan? Asked Sano.  
  
"I'll tell you guys later when I come back from Kyoto, so please don't force me to tell you right now, coz it ain't gonna work." Said Kaoru as a thug.  
  
No one said another work, and they just left.  
  
When Kaoru saw them leaving she closed the door of her room, and she opened a secret door of her room.  
  
In her secret room, there were all kinds of swords, but there was only one sword that was wrapped in a special cloth. When she unwrapped the cloth there was a normal sword but only one thing was different about the sword it had two blades in the front and the back.  
  
Kaoru put the sword under the belt that was on her waist. And she was ready to go to Kyoto, and prove to Kenshin that she was no weak link.  
  
When she was saying goodbye to everyone, Yahiko came in her way and said, " I am going with you, and if you don't take me I am going to follow you."  
  
"Did I say I wasn't going to take you? No I didn't so, lets pack your stuff and come with me." Reply Kaoru.  
  
"Well, in that case, I am going with you too." Said Sano.  
  
"Sure, why not." Kaoru said. She wasn't like Kenshin thinking that no one can take care of himself or herself, and he will have to protect them, that's why she didn't say no to anyone.  
  
"I wish I could go with you guys, but I have to look after my patients. But my blessings are with you guys." Said Megumi.  
  
"Don't worry about us, Megumi. We'll be alright". Said Kaoru.  
  
"Well, we better get going we don't want to be late, because I think Kenshin is already in Kyoto and we have to walk, you know". Said Sano.  
  
"Who said anything about walking? No one did. You see I am going to run and you guys are going to sit." Said Kaoru.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Where Kenshin is right now)  
  
"Master Hiko, you are alive, these medicines really worked." Said Kenshin.  
  
"You mean, these medicines? No, this was just something I made up to get you to think you were not dying, when you got bit by a bug. You see, your sword seems to know your feelings when you are attacking people, and when you attacked me, in your heart you didn't want me to die by this attack, so the sword did as you felt, and I am alive." Explained Master Hiko.  
  
"Oh." Was the only word Kenshin could say.  
  
"Well, I better get going to Police department to meet Saitoh." Said Kenshin and left. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Back at the dojo)  
  
"And how are we are going to get to Kyoto like that, Ugly?" Said Yahiko.  
  
"Ok, Yahiko, You are going to sit on my right shoulder and Sano you are going to sit on my left shoulder, and then I'll run, and we'll be there in 5 minutes." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Are you kidding me, missy? I am not going to sit on your and how can you carry us and run, and get there in 5 minutes." Said Sano.  
  
"Sano and Yahiko, don't worry you'll be alright, believe me. But if you still not going to agree, I'll have to turn mean." Said Kaoru almost torturing.  
  
They just agree and sat on her shoulder, and by looking at Kaoru's face you will think she is carrying two feathers. Megumi could, and she just couldn't say anything about it, and she just stood there like a statue.  
  
And then Kaoru ran so fast that you couldn't even see her from miles and miles. After exactly 5 minutes she stopped, and they were in front of Police department.  
  
"I think we are going to throw up." Said Yahiko and Sano.  
  
"By the way, why are we in front of police department?" asked Sano.  
  
"Because, I know after the training Kenshin will come here." Said Kaoru.  
  
"What Training?" Asked Yahiko.  
  
"Ask Kenshin when he gets back here." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano what are you guys doing here? Asked Kenshin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ REVIEW, IF YOU LIKE IT. 


	2. Ch2

Recap:  
  
"What Training?" Asked Yahiko.  
  
"Ask Kenshin when he gets back here." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano what are you guys doing here? Asked Kenshin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter Two: What Past Kaoru? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Oh. Hey, Bottousia." Said Kaoru with no concern.  
  
"Since when did you start calling him Bottousai, Missy?" Said Sano.  
  
"Since the day he said that he can't take me with him, coz he thinks I am a weak link." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Miss Kaoru, what are you talking about? I don't think you are a weak link." Replied Kenshin.  
  
"Then why didn't you took me with you to go to Kyoto, Bottousai?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Well, because I can't protect you and destroy Shishio at the same time, that I can't." Said Kenshin.  
  
"That's why I came to Kyoto. You always think that if you take someone with you to anywhere, you'll have to protect him or her. Let me make one think clear that there are people that are more powerful than you. Example: Me." Yelled Kaoru.  
  
"You. Ha Ha Ha, very funny." Interrupted Saitoh.  
  
"Thank god, that was a joke. You got us worried." Said Sano and  
Yahiko.  
  
"You don't believe me!! Fine how about right now I fight Kenshin with a sword of course." Said Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin was surprised by Kaoru's reaction; he had never seen her  
act like this.  
  
"No need, I believe you, Miss Kaoru, that I do." Said Kenshin.  
  
"No need to Mr. Nice Guy. Hey, how about you Saitoh, since you  
are the only that  
doesn't have feelings." Said Kaoru, not caring if it hurt his  
feelings or not.  
  
"That was harsh." Whispered Sano. No one could really hear his  
whisper because it was  
not like a whisper, it was more like he was saying that in his  
mind, but Kaoru seems to  
hear his every single word like he said it really loud.  
  
"Like I care, if it was harsh or not, Sano." Said Kaoru.  
  
"What the heck? Let me count, you can run really fast and you  
have a good hearing,  
whatever just finish the fight between you and Kenshin. " Said  
Sano.  
  
"Not really, first she'll have to fight with me then she can  
fight anyone she wants to  
fight." Said Saitoh.  
  
"Before you guys fight I want to ask Kenshin something. Kenshin  
what training were you  
on that only Kaoru knew about?" Said Yahiko.  
  
"I didn't tell Miss Kaoru anything. You'll find out later what  
training I was doing." Said  
Kenshin.  
  
"I knew he was not going to tell you. I'll tell you, he went to  
his master that taught him  
how to fight, because before he could learn the last technique  
from his master he  
ran away to save people that were dieing in the revolution, but  
besides he became a man  
slayer and the last technique is a special technique; with the  
technique he can destroy  
Shishio without turning into Bottousia. Now he has learned the  
last technique." Told  
Kaoru.  
  
"How did you know, Miss Kaoru?" Asked Kenshin with a confused  
look.  
  
"When Master Hiko was training me he told me everything about  
you, so when I first met  
you I already knew that you were the Bottousai from your cross  
mark and I already met  
you but you didn't recognized me cause I have changed every  
single thing about me but  
my name, so I didn't look the way I did back in the revolution,  
and unlike you, I didn't  
ran away so I know the last technique." Said Kaoru.  
  
"We'll have to fight later, because me and the Bottousia are  
going to the village where  
Shishio is coming today. And Bottousai, that Misao girl came  
here and said that she'll be  
in the village today waiting for you and with that kid who's  
brother was killed by  
Shishio's man, so we better get going." Said Saitoh  
  
"Yeah, I'll drop you guys at Miss Misao's place. I'm sure they  
wont mind they're  
really nice people." Said Kenshin  
  
And they went to Misao's place. And when they got there Kenshin  
was surprised when  
he saw Misao's Grandpa's whole body wrapped but his face and he  
was sleeping.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
Then Misao told him how Aioshi did that, and showed him the  
letter he wrote to Misao  
saying that if anything happened to him Misao is the leader of  
the only wab(I didn't  
know how to spell that) on group.  
  
"Misao I thought you were in the village? Speaking of village we  
have to get going you  
know." Said Saitoh.  
  
"I couldn't leave Grandpa alone, that time when I came to the  
Police Department I  
didn't knew all this. I'll come with you guys now, coz I told  
that kid you guys and me are  
going to come when Shishio is there." Said Misao.  
  
"Bottousai I am coming too, and Sano, Yahiko, you guys stay  
here, knowing Aioshi he'll  
come here again." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Sure, you can come. I want to see you fight." Said Saitoh.  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything, coz he was little mad at himself  
for not taking Kaoru with  
him when she asked, and he was little mad at Kaoru for not  
telling him her past, well  
he doesn't know her whole past yet but he still was mad.  
  
"You guys wait here, coz I am going to change in the form I was  
in the revolution,  
I am kinda comfy in that form." Said Kaoru and left.  
  
Then she came in a jiffy, and she was wearing her normal  
training clothes but her hair  
was tucked in a white scarf, around her forehead she tied a  
strip, and she had  
the sword. And they left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
(At the village)  
  
"Lord Shishio I just heard that Mister Himoura and some other  
people are coming."  
Said Soujirou.  
  
"Great, why don't you welcome them at the front door, Soujiro."  
Said Shishio.  
  
"As you wish, Lord Shishio." Said Soujiro smiling like always.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(At the Front door)  
  
"Misao You go and stay with that kid, until we come back." Said  
Kenshin. Misao just  
nodded.  
  
"You must be Mister Saitoh, Mister Himoura, and...you look  
familiar." Said Soujiro  
  
"Soujiro?" Said Kaoru.  
  
"Kamiya, its you I can't believe it." Said Soujiro.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^ 


	3. Ch3

Recap:  
  
"Soujiro?" Said Kaoru.  
  
"Kamiya, its you I can't believe it." Said Soujiro.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3: Long time No see ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Soujiro and Kaoru hugged each other for a long time, like they were lovers who got separated for some reason, and now they are together again. Kenshin was kinda jealous and surprised that Miss Kaoru knew Soujiro, but how?  
  
"So Soujiro, still working for that burned guy Shishio? If I were you I would've left his group a long time ago. Well I did left his group a long time ago." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Unlike you Kamiya, I still like working for Lord Shishio." Replied Soujiro smiling.  
  
"Hey Himura, looks like the dojo girl is friends with Soujiro, and used to work for Shishio. I wonder if we can trust her?" Said Saitoh.  
  
Miss Kaoru hide all this from me, now I am really mad, that I am. Why couldn't she just trusted me and told me her past, like I did.  
  
"I don't think, we can trust her." Said Kenshin with a mad expression.  
  
"Like I care if you trust me or not, I came here with you guys for some reason, that you'll find out." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Good hearing." Said Saitoh.  
  
"Lets get inside, shall we?" Said Soujiro.  
  
"Sure, whatever." They all said.  
  
"Well, we're here." Said Soujiro and opened the door.  
  
Inside the room there were Shishio, and Komagata Yumi his girlfriend sitting and waiting for Kenshin to come.  
  
"Battousia the man slayer, heard a lot about. So we finally met huh." Said Shishio.  
  
"I wanted to meet you since the day.." Kenshin was about to complete his sentence when Shishio interrupted Kenshin and said "Kamiya Kaoru, is that really you?" Asked Shishio. "You noticed me, I thought you forgot me after I left the group." Said Kaoru.  
  
"No, I didn't. Since the day you left our group, it has never been the same, because you are the powerful, funniest, and beautiful one in our group. You are even powerful than Battousia and me here. I'm sure you told Battousia that. Right?" Asked Shishio.  
  
"No, not really. You know, like Battousia I quitted killing too. But I didn't want anybody to know about my horrible past even my closest friends, anyways, so how's your whore doing?" Kaoru said and pointed at Yumi.  
  
"Kamiya, how many times do I have to tell you I am not his whore, me and him share a relationship of a girlfriend and a boyfriend, and my name is Yumi, Komagata Yumi." Yelled Yumi.  
  
"Whatever whore." Replied Kaoru.  
  
"Stop calling me that, you.TOMBOY." Yelled Yumi.  
  
"Even if you are Shishio's girlfriend, you wear clothes like a whore." Teased Kaoru.  
  
"Just stop calling me whore, please." Said Yumi with an angelic face.  
  
"Let me think. Nah. Whore, whore, whore whore, whore." Said Kaoru.  
  
They started fighting again, and everyone sweat dropped anime style.  
  
After the fight was over, Kaoru asked "Hey Shishio, since when did you wanna take over Japan?"  
  
"Since they burned me." Said Shishio.  
  
"Oh ya. Sorry I couldn't come to save you, I was at Master Hiko training, and I didn't know that they were gonna burn you." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Enough, chit chatting. Lets get to the point and the point is, if you don't take over Japan we wont do anything, but if you are still taking over Japan, we'll have to destroy you." Said Siatoh.  
  
"Yes I am taking over Japan, but first you'll have to destroy him." Said Shishio and tapped on the floor 2 times, and then BOOM!! From under the floor came Senkaku, the person who killed the little kid's brother.  
  
"Hey Senkaku, long time no see. You know, you always wanted to fight with me on one on one, so what about now we fight to death?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Sure, I've been waiting for this a long time ago, but weren't I supposed to destroy the Battousia?" Asked Senkaku.  
  
"No you can fight Kamiya, besides I want to see if she still got the skill." Said Shishio.  
  
"I want to see her fight too, with a sword." Said Saitoh.  
  
"Me too." Said Kenshin. 'This will prove if she is powerful than me.' Thought Kenshin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Do you guys think Kaoru can beat Senkaku? 


	4. Ch4

Recap:  
  
"Sure, I've been waiting for this a long time ago, but weren't I supposed to destroy the Battousai?" Asked Senkaku.  
  
"No you can fight Kamiya, besides I want to see if she still got the skill." Said Shishio.  
  
"I want to see her fight too, with a sword." Said Saitoh.  
  
"Me too." Said Kenshin. 'This will prove if she is powerful than me.' Thought Kenshin. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: Senkaku VS Kaoru And Saitoh VS Kaoru ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Where Misao Is)  
  
"They're taking a long time, I think we should go inside. What if Senkaku killed them too?" Said the Little Kid.  
  
"I am getting worried. I think we should get inside too." Said Misao.  
  
"But how we distract the guards?" Asked the Little Kid.  
  
"Leave that to me." Replied Misao.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Back at the place where Kenshin is)  
  
"Let the fight begin." Said Soujiro.  
  
"Hey Senkaku, should I kill you in one hit or two?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha...very funny Kamiya. I am not powerful than you but I am not that weak either. I'll pick one hit, and I know that impossible." Said Senkaku.  
  
"You got it, but wait a second. Misao you can come in and see the fight besides peeking from the door." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Oh you saw us. Just continue your fight, we'll just watch and not disturb you." Said Misao, and the Little Kid.  
  
"Thank you, Misao. You asked for one hit and one hit it is, Senkaku." Said Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru moved her sword one time, then flash. Senkaku was lying on the floor dead. Her move was so fast not even Kenshin, Shishio, Saitoh, and Soujiro can see when she moved her sword and Senkaku died. Everyone was in awe, but Soujiro and Shishio. 'Man, she is heck POWERFUL, I wonder if I can beat her.' Thought Saitoh.  
  
"Looks like you still got the skills, Kamiya." Said Shishio.  
  
"Ya, you sure do, Kamiya." Said Soujiro.  
  
"Soujiro, take this sword and fight Battousai, while I get out of here. And Battousai we'll meet again." Said Shishio and left.  
  
"Shishio, wait. Where are you going?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"Why? Then you can tell your friends and they'll follow us." Said Shishio.  
  
"NO, I would never do that, I just wanted to drop by later so we can talk, have fun and stuff, you know." Said Kaoru.  
  
"The old place where we always go after we meet our opponent. See you then. And Soujiro, remember to take care of Battousai, just don't kill him" Said Shishio and left.  
  
"As you wish. Looks like we got a battle Mr. Himura." Said Soujiro smiling  
  
"Yes we do. I am ready." Said Kenshin.  
  
Soujiro and Kenshin were in front of each other. Kenshin couldn't understand his emotions coz Soujiro kept smiling, and it's hard to attack a person if you don't know their emotions. So both of them kept standing.  
  
"Oh this is getting boring, Battousai Can I borrow that sword?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
"No, this is my precious sword, I wont lend it to anyone not even you Miss Kaoru." Said Kenshin like a kid.  
  
"You! Give me that!" Said Kaoru and tried to snatch away the sword, but Kenshin didn't let it go.  
  
"No I wont, you big eye, big ass tomboy." Said Kenshin.  
  
"What you called me, you cross marked face, red head freak." Said Kaoru.  
  
And they started fight; finally Kenshin let go of the sword and gave it to Kaoru.  
  
"If my sword get one scratch on it, you are dead Kaoru." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Oh now your sword will definitely going to get a billion scratch on it." Teased Kaoru.  
  
"No it won't. Give me back that." Said Kenshin. They started fighting again.  
  
"Will you guys please stop fighting and hurry with the fight, if you don't I won't be able to catch up with Lord Shishio." Said Soujiro smiling.  
  
"Here you can have your stinking sword back, Battousai. Soujiro, tell Shishio that you were not able to fight Battousai, and is he asks why, just tell him I will tell him when I drop by tonight. Please." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Ya sure." Said Soujiro and left smiling.  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Asked Kenshin.  
  
"The reason is, right now I am in mood to fight Saitoh. So him and me are going to fight here right not. Saitoh do you want to fight to death?" Asked Kaoru.  
  
'What should I say, if I say fight to death I know she'll definitely win coz after seeing her skills on Senkaku, I am dead meat.' Thought Saitoh.  
  
"I think we should forget the fighting. To be honest I think if we did fight you'll definitely kill me." Said Saitoh with an embarrassed look.  
  
"Good Choice." Said Kaoru.  
  
"You are my hero, coz you killed my brother's killer." Said the Little Kid and hugged Kaoru.  
  
"Anyways, you guys go ahead and go to Misao's place, I'll be there tomorrow." Said Kaoru.  
  
"Where you going?" Asked Misao.  
  
"To meet Shishio." Said Kaoru and left.  
  
"Lets go people nothing to wait for here." Said Kenshin and they all left.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Where Kaoru Is)  
  
"Hey Shishio!" Said Kaoru cheerfully.  
  
"Explain." Said Shishio.  
  
"Oh that. Well, I told Soujiro not to fight because I challenged Saitoh to fight with me, and I was in a mood to fight with him that time, and I also knew that Battousai couldn't fight Soujiro, coz he couldn't understand Soujiro's emotions." Explained Kaoru.  
  
"That explains a lot." Said Soujiro, Shishio, and Yumi.  
  
Then after that, Soujiro, Shishio, and Yumi talked whole night and had a lot of fun, but when Kaoru was leaving, Shishio Asked "Kamiya, I wanted to know if you want to join our group again?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Will Kaoru say yes or no? 


End file.
